plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Supernova Gargantuar
225px |strength = 5 |health = 7 |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Beastly |tribe = Science Gargantuar Zombie |trait = Frenzy |ability = When a Gargantuar destroys a Plant, destroy all copies of that Plant. |flavor text = This one's got a real temper on him. When he decides to take out a Plant...it's brutal. Just brutal.}} Supernova Gargantuar is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, has 5 /7 , and has the [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] trait, and his ability destroys all copies of a plant that is destroyed by any Gargantuar on the field, including himself. This ability persists until all Supernova Gargantuars are removed. Origins This card is mainly based around a Gargantuar. It is also based off of a supernova, which is when a star reaches the end of its lifespan and consequently explodes. His ability most likely represents the star's explosion, which wipes out everything in the area. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Science Gargantuar Zombie *'Trait:' Frenzy *'Ability:' When a Gargantuar destroys a Plant, destroy all copies of that Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description This one's got a real temper on him. When he decides to take out a Plant...it's brutal. Just brutal. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Supernova Gargantuar has great stats for a 5 zombie, being big enough to take most hits, and strong enough to Frenzy past most non-defensive plants. Being a science zombie, Immorticia can use him to great extent in a science deck. Alternatively, she can combine him with Wizard Gargantuar to break through the plant hero's defenses. Supernova Gargantuar is most useful against decks that use 3-4 copies of the same plant, and against themed decks that revolve around a single type of plant. The most notable examples of this are rush decks using Pineclones to boost weaker plants or decks involving Snake Grass. His ability can also be used to eliminate plants on the Pair Pearadise environment or to sweep up s created by Mushroom Grotto. To get the greatest effect out of his ability, a Gargantuar deck is optimal. Play another Gargantuar on the leftmost instant of said plant while Supernova Gargantuar is on the rightmost ground lane to clear out other lanes before combat there. Note that even though Supernova Gargantuar destroys plants with his ability, his ability will not trigger the Frenzy trait. He can also be played for 3 if there is a Gargologist on the field, allowing him to be a threat to your opponent early in the game. Against Being a high-stat zombie with Frenzy, the best option to eliminate him and other Gargantuars with hard removal cards such as Squash, Shamrocket, or . If that cannot be done, use Freeze, Bounce, or play high-attack plants to knock him out of the running as fast as possible. The best defensive against his ability is to keep a diverse team of plants, ensuring that no two cards on the field are of the same type. If you are using Pineclone to rush the opponent, consider using Molekale to help keep the team diverse. Gallery SupernovaGargantuarStat.jpg|Supernova Gargantuar's statistics supernovagargantuarcard.jpg|Supernova Gargantuar's card SupernovaGarg's Grayed-out card.png|Supernova Gargantuar's grayed out card Supernova Gargantuar HD.png|HD Supernova Gargantuar SupernovaGargantaurCardImage.png|Supernova Gargantuar's card image SupernovaGargantuarAd.jpg|Supernova Gargantuar in the advertisement of Galactic Gardens Tricks Supernova_Gargantuar_Attacking.png|Supernova Gargantuar attacking High-Voltage Currant SupernovaGargDoubledBS.png|Supernova Gargantuar's strength being doubled due to Binary Stars' ability Supernova Gargantuar Feels Happy For Destroying Bananasaurus Rex.jpg|Supernova Gargantuar activating his ability after successfully destroying Bananasaurus Rex Supernova Gargantuar Feels Happy For Destroying Pineclone.jpg|Supernova Gargantuar activating his ability after successfully destroying Pineclone Supernova Gargantuar Feels Happy For Destroying Puff-Shroom.jpg|Supernova Gargantuar activating his ability after successfully destroying Supernova Gargantuar Feels Happy For Destroying Lil Buddy.jpg|Supernova Gargantuar activating his ability after successfully destroying Lil' Buddy yeaboiii.png|Supernova Gargantuar with two traits or more Supernova Garg conjured by Triplication.jpg|Supernova Gargantuar's statistics after being Conjured by Triplication Trivia *He is one of the four Gargantuars to naturally have the Frenzy trait. The other three are King of the Grill, Smashing Gargantuar and Wannabe Hero. **Out of the four, Supernova Gargantuar is the only Gargantuar with the science tribe. Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Science cards Category:Frenzy cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies Category:Instant-kill cards